Peyton Sawyer's guide to the Scott boys
by 0thfreak3
Summary: It's an oth version of Megan Meades' Guide to the McGowan boys. it's about an army brat who didn't want to go to South Korea with her parents so she decided to live with their family friends, the Scotts, with their 7 teenage sons
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry I couldn't complete my last two stories. I'll try my very best to complete this one. It is based on a book called 'Megan Meade's guide to the McGowan boys' it's a story about a girl who moves in with her dad's friend with with 7 sons. Hope you enjoy, and as I said I will try my best to finish this fic.

the bold words are her thoughts...

* * *

"Peyton we have to talk…" her dad said, she quickly sat up straight and looked at her parent's as they were approaching her. Her mom was in an olive green blouse that was buttoned up to her neck, even though it was hot and humid in Texas this time of year, with badges of the marines and a skirt reaching up to her knee. Her dad was in a light blue button down shirt also with Badges and dark blue pants. She carefully held her can of mugs root beer and said with an innocent smirk "I swear this was the first one today." Both her parent's smiled, for a sixteen year old you would expect her to be eating more junk food. Just goes to show how pathetic army brats can be. "It's not about the high sugar intake honey. Your father and I have some news for you…" they said with such nervousness. "What is it? Am I having a new sister? Did you buy me a motorcycle???" she said a tad bit to jumpy than intended. Both parents looked at each other and looked back at her; in a shaky manner they opened their mouth's to speak then closed it again. They couldn't find the words to say it, Peyton already knew it and said "Oh no….please don't tell me were moving again." **This can't be happening** she said to herself. "I'm sorry honey; our base just called us and said we are being moved to South Korea." 

Her world just suddenly stopped, **SOUTH KOREA!!! You've got to be kidding me!!** She thought, not wanting to be disrespectful to her parents.

Since she was born, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer has always been connected to the military. She was born in the US base in the Philippines, one of the biggest US bases in Asia. They stayed there for a month until they moved to Africa where they lived for about 2 yrs. After that her family moved to Japan where her dad was called there, they lived there for 3 yrs. Then moved again to Chile where she mastered Spanish and it became her second language. After 2 yrs. Her Mom and Dad got sent to England; there she learned how to play soccer. Since in her school there was no girls team, she practiced for the boys team. After 3 yrs. They went back to the US and there she lived most of her childhood. She studied in Dallas elementary and there she met her best friend Rachel. When they reached High school she was already their star player in soccer and won them the state championship. She also had a huge crush on Damien Lee. But now, when she was about to become a junior in Dallas High and was going to be captain of their soccer team. All this happened.

**Why now?** She thought. **I going to be captain already, I was going to talk to Damien already. I even picked out an outfit. Why now? Now that I'm settled in and everything is going good for me? I won't let them. I've always been a good daughter. I never complained, I never had too much sugar intake, and I think I'm the only girl in school who never wore a mini skirt and shirts that shows my tummy. This is unfair! I won't let them. I'm not leaving this country.** She thought.

Her palm is sweating and her heart was pumping fast. She needed to stand-up to them. She never stood up to them. Why was she **such a good girl?** "I'm not leaving…" that took her all the strength she had, her blood was flowing faster now. **What did I just do? **She asked herself. "Excuse me?" her father said "I said I'm not going, we always move from place to place, and now that I'm already settled in and happy, you tell me were going to leave this country? I can't do it dad, I'm not going." She said, **Phew! It felt good to say that, it was somewhat liberating.** "Well there is one more choice honey. Your father was recently talking to Mr. Scott yesterday and they insisted that you stay with them if you choose not go to Korea." She said not wanting to see her daughter upset. "Wait a minute, Mr. Scott as in Keith Scott??" she said "Yes, he said you could stay with them in Tree hill." **Keith Scott, the last time I visited him was 6 yrs. Ago, he had a wife named Karen and 7 little demons (boys) as old as me.** "Why there? Why not with Rachel" she said, **I don't want to live with those little, mean, greasy haired, punks. The last time I visited them, they hung me on their maple tree on their back yard. I especially hate the one named Nathan; he was practically the master mind! So I clobbered him with a baseball bat.** "You can't live with Rachel; her parent's already have their hands full." Her dad said all dad-ly. "It's either The Scotts house or Korea. It's your choice."her mom said. "Do I really have to choose now?" she said worriedly. "No honey, you have one week to decide, were leaving next Thursday." **This is going to be a hard decision.**

pskicker3: u are never gonna believe what my parent's told me!!

prettychic134: I guess somewhat has got their panties in a twist. lol wassup???

pskicker3: They said were moving to Korea!!

prettchic134: WTH!! When did this happen??

pskicker3: 5 min. ago, well technically they gave me a choice.

prettychic134: wat was it??

pskicker3: South Korea or The Scott residence……by the way, the're are like family friends that I only saw once in my entire life. They live in North Carolina. 7 greasy, snotty, and gross boys live there!!

prettychic134: Woah! I think you should rather stay in North Carolina, at least you live in the same country.

pskicker3: You don't get it! I was only 11 when I went there and those boys were like little demons!! They hung me on their tree! I just realized, when I went there they were like as old as me. Great! Now I have to deal with teenage boys!

prettychic134: Maybe this can be good for you. Like fat camp, they told me all the rules and guides to not eating a lot, maybe living with 7 guys can be good for you.

pskicker3: tell me again how is it good for me??

prettychic134: Like a guide program on dealing boys. You can observe them and find out what guys really think about. Then you can email me your observations and I can post them on the net.

pskicker3: I don't know, I can't even talk to Damien and I knew him since forever. How do you expect me to talk to 7 teenage boys???

Prettychic134: that's the point of the program!! Hello..is anyone paying attention to me at all.

pskicker3: ok, I think I've made me decision

pskicker3 has logged out++++++++++

"Mom… I've decided that want to go to North Carolina."

"Ok honey, if that's what you want then that's what will happen."

* * *

...what will happen next...

* * *

Hoped you like it... 

by the way this is a Leyton fic, and little bit Pathan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like this chapter...sorry for the typo errors...hope you enjoy!

* * *

"We're almost there Peyton. Be ready in 5 min." Karen said politely. **I didn't even here her talk**, she said to herself. Apparently living with 7 greasy disgusting, snot blowing boys wasn't actually a thing she was looking forward too. So she just pushed her aviator shades higher and dimmed down her iPod so she can prepare herself. As the car stopped Karen said in a cheery voice "We're here!!" She couldn't believe what she saw. 7 teenage (HOT) boys were playing ultimate Frisbee with their dad, **did the Abercrobie gods touched these boys??** She said still not believing what she saw. "Are you ok honey??" Karen said in a worried tone as she saw the young teen looking outside the window with a look that can be mistaken for a look of a person with constipation. She swallowed the hard lump on her throat.** OMG!! Half of them are shirtless!!! Breathe Peyton, think happy thoughts**…she thought. So she nodded nervously and took of her shades and got out of the SUV.

When she went down everyone just stopped playing. She stopped walking too. Do I have Broccoli stuck on my teeth??

"Peyton it's so good to see you! I haven't seen you since you were 10 yrs. Old. I used to remember that you had this stuff toy once. I forgot the name though." Keith Scott said trying as hard as he can to remember the name. **Oh great, I'm here standing in front of 7 boys and their Dad is trying to embarrass me, great!** "I don't know what you're talking about sir." She said with a fake smile. "Don't call me sir, it's too formal. Call me Uncle Keith instead. It's impossible that you don't remember him; you two were like joined to the hip. Was he Mr. Snuggles? Or maybe Mr. Snuggy, Mr. Sugar??" he said still confused. "It's Mr. Boogie…" she said shyly, she can see the boys laughing at her, **what a great first impression!!** "That's right, Mr. Boogie. Did you bring him??" he said as if she was still 10. "No si-, I mean Uncle Keith." She said politely. **That was a lie; he's in the very bottom of my suitcase.** "Could I go back to the car now? I still have to bring my stuff to my room." She said, desperately wanting to get away from there. "Sure Peyton your room is on the second floor, first room to the right." **God! This is awkward**. "Ok, thanks Uncle Keith for letting me stay here." Then she walked off, not wanting to make the conversation longer.

As Peyton reached the trunk compartment, she leaned on the back of the car. **GOD THAT WAS SOOOOOO AWKWARD!!** She screamed in her head. As she peeped through the window of the car, she saw the hottest one walking to her. **OMG!** He had jet black hair and dark blue eyes and from what she was seeing, very chiseled abs! He was wearing blue jeans and checkered boxer that can be seen since he was shirtless. He was coming her way and the only thing she did was hyper ventilate. When he was 2 meters away, she retrieved her composure and faced him. "Hey, I'm Nathan."

**You're what!!!**

"You're Nathan, the one I smacked with a baseball bat Nathan??" **How could this happen? From snotty greasy haired punk to hot, chiseled, 'can be mistaken for as a model' guy!** "I remember that, I had 10 stitches, those were the good old day…" he said reminiscing; apparently it was funny for him that he got smacked by a girl, a very strong girl. "So…you need help with those??" he said offering a helping hand. "Sure, why not?"

She said still maintaining her composure. He grabbed her suitcase, bag full of soccer balls and her helmet. He suddenly noticed what was written on the helmet and said "Kicker, what does that stand for?" "That's my nickname." she replied hoping that he wouldn't grab her smaller suitcase. It was full of her lingerie, even though he doesn't know that, it'll still be awkward knowing that he would be carrying her lingerie to her room.

* * *

After all her stuff was placed in the room, she went down for Dinner. As she went down she noticed that all of them were assembled in the living room, apparently U.N.C was having a game. As soon as they noticed her, Keith said "Do I live with non-sociable people here?? Introduce your selves!" he said and soon a guy; who was a tad bit shorter than Nathan stood up. He had the same built as Nathan. He had messy, dirty blond hair. His eyes were blue and soulful, and he was wearing faded low rise jeans and a shirt (which looked good on him) that says art in italicized letters. He smiled and held out his hand. "Hey I'm, Lucas…you're gonna be a junior in our high school right?" he said. "Yeah I am…" "Cool…ok let me introduce the family, you've already met Nathan right?" he said pointing at him. He waved at her lightly and made her stomach knot.

"This is Sean." He said pointing towards a much older guy than him; he looks like he is in his early twenties. He had messy brown hair and eyes like Nathan. He was wearing a wife beater and blue jeans and on his right shoulder, a dragon was tattooed. He nodded his head at her. **He seems hot in a tuff looking way.**

He continued his introduction. "This is Chris and his twin Jake." He said pointing at two guys. The first one looked rocker-ish, with a Mohawk. The second one was in a corner sitting alone and looked dull and lifeless. They had dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. The one with the Mohawk said, "Sup newbie, I'm Chris." He said sitting all relaxed and laid back. The other one didn't speak. **What was wrong with him?**

"This is Tim…" pointing at a much younger boy, he was probably 13. He had jet black hair like Nathan and eyes like him too, they kinda look like twins, but he looks younger and more innocent. He was wearing UNC jersey and basketball shorts. **I'm guessing he's a fan**. He waved at her and ran back to a younger boy, I'm guessing the other boy is 12. "That one over there is Mouth." Lucas said. Mouth had features like Lucas but the only exception is that he had eyes like Chris and Jake. He had the same style as Tim. Mouth waved his hand and smiled; **awe, how cute are they?**

"Well that's it, hope you like it." Lucas said looking at her. "It's perfect." She said still not breaking eye contact.

Their connection just broke when Karen called them for dinner.

* * *

The next day she woke up early, not wanting to disturb anyone so she can prepare herself for school. She walked to the bathroom quietly, not wanting to wake them up. Suddenly she heard a squeaky sound. "Who's there?" she asked in a hushed tone. "It's me, Lucas." He said appearing from his bedroom. He was wearing a simple white tee and boxers with paint splatter design. So that's what boys sleep with.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your morning ritual, I'll just go back when you're finished." She said, looking down on her feet. "No, it's ok. I'll just come back later."

When she was about to enter the bathroom, she heard someone say "Who's there?" He said walking nearer to the light. He was near enough to be recognized, it was Nathan with bear filled boxers. "Nothing I'm just gonna take a shower." I said, **what's up with his boxers?** "Dude, Umm your boxers…." Lucas said, scratching his head. Nathan just nodded his head and went to back to sleep with out any sign of self consciousness whatsoever. She finally reached the bathroom or **a.k.a the dump! What are those boys doing here?** There were blood smudges, used band-aids and God knows what that was, it was just sick! But it's either that, or not taking a bath at all. No pain no gain right?

After her shower, she tried herself and wrapped herself with a towel. When she opened the door, a remote control car raced inside the bathroom and knocked down the trash can. Uh-o! Tim and Mouth quickly went into the room and saw what she was hiding. "What are tampons?" she was flushed. What did they just ask me? "Umm, it's umm.." Suddenly, Lucas went inside the bathroom and saw what all the commotion was about. "I don't even wanna know, Mouth & Tim go outside for a while, while I clean up." He said. "I'd rather you not, I'll clean up." "Ok as you say so."

After cleaning up her used tampon, she immediately ran to her room. When she opened her room, she just saw Tim wearing her bra and running around while Mouth was looking through her underwear. "GET OUT!" she screamed and they ran quickly afraid that she might kill them. **Can't a woman have some privacy around here??**

When she was trying to remover her towel, she noticed that someone with binoculars was staring at her from their neighbor's balcony. It was Chris! **That jerk!**

"What the hell are you doing?" Peyton screamed at Chris. "Well since you technically stole my room, I just slept over Vegas' house. Who knew he would have such a great view." He said with a pervert smirk. "You ass!!" she screamed then closed her blinds.

After changing she was about to reach for the door and open it until she heard people having conversation's outside her door. She didn't want to eavesdrop until she heard her name being said. "She has no chance, we've got this place wired." Someone said, it sounded like Chris. "She's going down!" the two younger voices said. "Hey! Peyton's seems nice." A voice that belonged to Lucas said. "Yeah, whatever you're planning, it's not gonna work." A voice that belonged to Nathan said. "We'll see about that." **She's doomed!**

* * *

Sender: pskicker3  
To: prettychic134  
Subject: Boy guide #1

**Observation #1:** Boy are clique-y

**Observation #2:** Boys change. They went from loser to hotties!

**Observation #3:** They have really loud voices. Even when they try to be silent


End file.
